


Bloodbending

by aggiepuff, Whedonista93



Series: Zutara Week 2018 [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Athletes, Bloodbending (Avatar), F/M, Prompt Fic, Zutara Week, Zutara Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggiepuff/pseuds/aggiepuff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: In which the professional bending world finds out why The Painted Lady went undefeated her whole competitive career - and where she went when she vanished from the Circuit.





	Bloodbending

“I could beat her,” Toph insists.

Katara hums noncommittally as she heals the burn on the earthbenders arm.

“Are you done yet? I have another match.”

Katara rolls her eyes. “You really should let it rest, but yes, I’m done.”

“Thanks Sugar Queen! Later!”

“Who is it the young earthbender is so convinced she would defeat?” One of the other healers asks.

Katara shakes her head fondly. “The Painted Lady.”

The other healer scoffs. “The Painted Lady hasn’t fought a professional match in almost two years!”

“I know,” Katara laughs. “Toph is unendingly bitter she stopped accepting matches before she was old enough to participate.”

“There’s always the chance she’ll come back.”

Katara is spared from answering when her next patient comes limping in, leaning on his opponent.

She rolls her eyes as Aang dumps Zuko on the nearest cot. “What did you break this time?”

“I’m pretty sure it’s just sprained,” Zuko winces as he offers his ankle.

Katara rests one hand gently over the joint as she pulls water from the nearby basin with the other. Eventually, she nods. “It is jus-” she cuts herself off as she catches Aang bouncing up and down out of the corner of her eye. “La’s sake, Aang, just go watch Toph’s match. You don’t need to hover for me to heal him.”

Aang shoots her a grateful smile before sprinting out the door.

“How bad did he beat you?”

Zuko huffs out a laugh. “I actually won.”

Katara gapes at him. “Then why are you the one limping?”

He blushes.

“Zuko…”

“I tripped on the edge of the mat,” he admits, head hanging.

Katara laughs. “Happens more often than you’d think. Any more matches today?”

Zuko shakes his head. “Done until finals next month.”

Katara waves the water away and grabs a clean towel to dry his ankle with before wrapping it tightly in a bandage. “Take it easy tonight and come see me again in the morning before your next match.”

“You’re the boss,” Zuko smiles, then winces.

Katara frowns and lifts a gentle hand to the scarred side of his face. “I could still do something about this.”

Zuko shakes his head. “I’ve lived with it this long.”

“That doesn’t mean you should.”

He leans his face gently against her hand. “It reminds me.”

“It could remind you without still causing constant physical pain so many years later,” Katara insists.

“I’ll think about it,” he promises. “Tea?”

“I’ve still got an hour on my shift.”

“Go,” the other healer shoos her with a wave. “We’re down to two matches for the day. I can handle it.”

“Are you sure?”

She gets a withering look in return, but Zuko is already tugging her out the door. He lets her stop by the locker room long enough to grab her bag. He tries to protest when she flags down a cab.

She glares. “You promised to take it easy. Walking two miles to your uncle’s shop is not taking it easy.”

He offers a token protest, but pays for the cab when it drops them off in front of the Jasmine Dragon. Inside the shop, Katara shoves Zuko onto his favorite couch and orders him to put his foot up before greeting the waitress and stepping behind the counter to prepare their tea. She glances over at Zuko, foot propped up on the couch obediently and can’t help a bittersweet grin as she reflects on the events that brought them both to where they are now. Her leaving her little town, determined to find someone willing to teach her more than just healing. And then only competing for two years before ending up a healer anyway… and Zuko, well, everyone knew the sob story of the fallen prince of the world-famous Phoenix Gym.

She picks up the tea tray and makes her way back over to Zuko, absently lifting his feet and settling them back in her lap.

“What’s with the sad face?”

Katara shakes herself, bringing herself back to the present. She shrugs guiltily. “I was thinking about your dad.”

 

_“Phoenix Gym owner and champion Ozai is on suspension from the circuit and under severe scrutiny after subbing a match against his own son, Zuko, which ended in the young bender being rushed to the hospital before his first major league match could even reach the end of the first round,” the news anchor’s expression was grim. “The question on everyone’s mind - will either bender ever compete again? And will Ozai be facing criminal charges for his blatant disregard of the Commission's safety rules?”_

 

“Hey,” Zuko’s hand is on her cheek, brushing away tears, “don’t cry.”

Katara shakes her head, embarrassed. “I still think he should have gone to jail, but I’m glad you didn’t stay with him. Happier topic, please.”

Zuko smirks. “Hey, you’re the one that started it.”

“They announce the competitors for this season's finals tomorrow, right?”

Zuko nods. “Yeah, but I still don’t see the point. Everyone who keeps track of the semi-finals already has the finals lineup figured out.”

Katara shrugs. “The ceremony of it all is fun.”

“I still think you should compete.”

Katara shakes her head. “Yeah, no.”

“Come on! I’ve seen you bend!”

Katara quirks an eyebrow at him.

“Fine. At least spar with me?”

Katara nods.

 

* * *

  


“The Painted Lady hasn’t competed in two years,” Sokka gripes. “Why do they keep putting her in the finals lineup?”

“Them’s the rules,” Toph grins.

“She’s the only professional bender to ever go their whole career undefeated!” Aang exclaims.

“She only competed for two seasons,” Sokka protests.

“It’s still an unparalleled record,” Zuko defends. “ _Shit_!”

“What?” Katara demands then follows his gaze to the finalists board and sees Azula’s name flashing.

 

* * *

 

Katara stops giving him the pretense of a choice and uses the finals lineup as an excuse to heal the nerve damage to his eye, though not the scar. Then she spends the next month pushing him more relentlessly than Iroh ever did. He never says so out loud, because he doesn’t have the words for it, but he’s more grateful than he thinks she’ll ever know.

 

* * *

 

For the first time since she started working the circuit, Katara pulls rank and uses her seniority to assure she’s ringside instead of her usual place in the infirmary. It’s no surprise, not to Katara at least, when Zuko and Azula are announced as the top two finalists, but her heart still clenches. Zuko squeezes her hand hard enough she’s a little worried about her blood circulation, but she knows she grips back just as hard.

“Straight face,” she murmurs out the side of her mouth, “camera’s panning this way.”

He squeezes her hand harder, but his face remains completely blank, giving nothing away. The moment she can without causing a scene, Katara ushers Zuko away and into one of the private infirmary rooms, where he proceeds to double over and hyperventilate. Katara pulls him upright and lets him shake against her shoulder until he can breathe again.

“She’s stronger than me.”

“You’re more disciplined than she is.”

He shrugs.

“Zuko, you don’t have to do this.”

“Yes, I do.”

 

* * *

 

Katara maintains her ringside position for the final match, heart hammering against her chest. The stands are full and the skies are clear, filed with stars and moonlight. The power the full moon sends thrumming through her veins is the only thing helping Katara maintain some semblance of sanity at this point. She reaches out and squeezes Zuko’s hand as he passes her to take his position. He squeezes back and nods before stepping away.

Zuko was right. Azula is more talented. But Katara was right, too. Zuko is more disciplined. They seem equally matched at first. But Azula’s raw power can't stand up long term to Zuko's carefully measured attacks and defenses. Halfway through the first round, she starts falling back. Katara can see something snap in the younger woman's eyes, and from Zuko’s tense posture, she assumes he notices, too. And then Azula does something unexpected.

In the space of maybe thirty seconds, Katara processes a number of things. The all too familiar stance Azula takes - Katara had seen it only once before when Iroh had quietly insisted on teaching the theory, at least, to Zuko. The commentator narrating the ban on lighting in duels because of its inherently volatile nature. The referee shouting at Azula to stand down. And finally, at the last moment, Azula shifting her gaze from Zuko to Katara and Zuko rushing, too far away, to try to defend her.

Katara knows if he makes it in time, he won't make it into the right stance. The lightning will strike him in the chest, and she doesn't know if she'll be able to save him from that. She’s not willing to risk it.

Of course, she doesn't process any of this consciously until much later. In that moment, she sees only one option, and she takes it, consequences be damned. Azula raises her hand to the sky. Katara raises her hands in front of her. The lightning comes down--Katara reaches inside the younger woman, feels the ebb and flow of her blood rising and falling like the tide in her veins. She  yanks Azula’s other arm upward, redirecting the lightning harmlessly into the sky as Zuko lands on the ground in between them.

The crowd roars. Azula screams, devolves into a horrible, screeching mess of a creature, her arm twisted unnaturally into the sky, her body immobile.

Katara brings her hand down, slowly, carefully. Azula’s arms shadow the motion, pinned to her side. Her other hand pressed down toward the floor; Azula’s knees buckle, hitting the matt.

Katara steps into the dueling circle, arms held before her, grip on Azula strong and unbreakable. The power of the moon sings in her veins and her eyes are blue ice as she stares down the pitiful young firebender.  

Zuko rolls to his feet and moves to stand at Katara’s shoulder. “Are you okay?”

“Peachy,” she grins viciously, gaze still locked on Azula. “You?”

“Ask me later.”

She glances at him, grin softening. “Sure thing.” She turns back to Azula. “What is it with your family and cheating?”

Zuko shrugs. “Hell if I know.”

Azula is still screeching when the security officers finally come to their senses and rush into the arena to restrain her. Katara doesn't release her hold on the younger woman until she's both restrained and sedated. When she does, she finally feels the thousands of eyes on her, their attention prickling her skin.

One of the commentators, who Katara clearly recognizes as Sokka, now that she's paying attention, breaks the silence. “Well, since the Fire Nation princess not only broke the rules, but apparently lost her mind, she is disqualified and Zuko wins!”

The crowd cheers.

Sokka waits until they quiet some. “Unless the Painted Lady cares to challenge,” he calls with far too much humor for Katara’s peace of mind. “What do you say, sis?”

Katara turns slowly toward the commentator box and very deliberately lifts both hands, middle fingers extended.

Sokka laughs. “You could have just said no.”

She throws the water from his cup in his face.

 

* * *

 

“I have bone to pick with you, Sugar Queen,” Toph growls as she stomps into the tea shop.

Katara doesn't bother looking up from her book. “Go bug Aang if you want a match. I'm still not rejoining the Circuit.”

 

* * *

 

“In breaking news today, full ownership and operations of Phoenix Gyms has been handed over to Ozai’s estranged brother and son following Ozai’s arrest on multiple charges ranging from tax evasion to murder. Further details pending investigation and trial. In a press conference earlier today, Zuko announced that, with the help of friends, he intends to turn Phoenix Gyms into a multi-disciplinary facility. He’s here with us this evening to share more details. Zuko,” the anchor smiles turning in his chair, “thank you for joining us. Tell me, what made you decide to change the direction of Phoenix Gyms?”

“Thank you for having me,” Zuko nods. “Pro-bending was established as a means to bring the nations together. My father used Phoenix Gyms to corrupt that. I couldn't have made it to where I am today without my friends. They pulled me through my struggles, so they deserve to share in my successes. Earth Master Toph, Air Master Aang, and Water Master Katara will all be joining the new board of directors of Phoenix Gyms as we rebrand and repurpose.”

The anchor perks up. “The same Katara who stepped in when your sister had her mental break at last year's finals? Who turned out to be the mysterious Painted Lady?”

Zuko can't help rolling his eyes. “I don't know of any other. Do you?”

“There are all kinds of rumors about your relationship with Master Katara,” the anchorman continues, white teeth flashing. “Care to comment on any of them?”

“If my uncle were here, this is where he would make some obscure analogy that would boil down to not feeding that rumor mill.”

“But what do you say?”

Zuko grins. “I say marriage certificates are public record, so I don't understand why there are rumors at all.”


End file.
